


Debauched Debacles

by JonDoe110



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Bondage, CBT, Cheating, Cock & Ball Torture, Cuck Wedding, Cuckolding, Cuckquean, Cum Eating, Cum Inflation, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Gangbang, Grimm Summoning, Harem ending, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Maledom, Moral Degeneration, Multi, Oral Sex, Petplay, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, ballbusting, erotic asphyxiation, implied pegging, rimjob, small penis humiliation, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonDoe110/pseuds/JonDoe110
Summary: Anonymous CommissionWhen Jaune grows bored of their admittedly vanilla sexual romps, the girls decide to tell some stories to really ignite his passion and jealousy, and maybe embrace their own sexual deviancies as well.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Harem, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	1. Claimed by CRDL

**Author's Note:**

> RWBY and its characters belong to Rooster Teeth.  
> All characters depicted are 18 years old and above.
> 
> The fandom has two main versions of Jaune: The Harem King and Cuck Norris. This commission has both.  
> Also, the girl's stories didn't happen. They're just made up.

“It feels good, Jaune…”

Moans escaped Yang’s lips as a big cock forced the walls of her pussy apart. The stiff member pushed in and out to tease her cervix with its tip, jolts of ecstasy into her brain. In retaliation to the pleasure, her cunt massaged the shaft as it pressed deeper with each thrust. Yang’s large and perky breasts jiggled as Jaune’s efforts racked Yang’s whole body.

While both blondes were busy mating in one bed, two more pairs occupied the adjacent bed. Yang’s other teammates, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake, as well as Jaune’s partner, Pyrrha, sat naked as they watched Jaune and Yang made love across from them. The foursome patiently waited as their shared lover pleasured the buxom blonde, though judging by their slightly heaving chests and their erect nipples, they could hardly wait for their own turn.

Jaune’s thrusts were steady, uniform from the time he entered Yang in the missionary position. While this was a great moment for Yang, she noticed something was bothering her lover when she saw his troubled face amidst the throes of pleasure she was being given. “Jaune, I-oohhhhh…” She was about to ask him, but Jaune suddenly sped up his thrusts, as if the blonde boy knew what she was about to say, hoping that the amped-up fucking would help take her mind off his predicament.

“YES! YES! YE-huh? Jaune?!”

Sadly, despite his rapid thrusts, Jaune’s massive erection slowly dwindled. Yet, despite his waning excitement, he continued, until he was pushing rope inside Yang. With his cock already flaccid, he still tried, but ultimately gave up. With a huge sigh, he pulled out his floppy, resting beside Yang as the blonde beauty with growing frustration. As he sat by his disappointed lover, he hanged his head low, not only because of the shame of not being able to retain his erection but also with not wanting to meet Yang’s irritated gaze.

“Seriously? Again, Jaune?” As Yang sat up, she tried to calm herself down, taking a few deep breaths as she rested her head on her fist. “This is like, the second time this happened. To me.” Yang pointed towards the waiting foursome. “Not even counting the times with them. You weren’t like this before. You don’t want to use any pills, and we respect that. What’s going on, babe?” The other girls came closer as she gave the blonde boy comfort, placing his head between her bosoms. “We can help you.”

Back at their first night as a harem, the sight of their naked bodies waiting for his touch, let alone their bare flesh touching his would have definitely instantly aroused Jaune. But as they patiently waited for an answer, either to hear his reason or the return of his manhood to life, Jaune sat silent. Even when Pyrrha was kissing his nape, Weiss and Blake grinding their naked bodies on his sides, and Yang and Ruby placing his hands to grope their tits, the blonde stud remained.

Dropping Jaune’s hand, Yang let out a sigh, frustrated that her turn to have sex with Jaune was going nowhere. “C’mon Jaune, do you know how many other guys would love a chance to have a go at me?” she said, loud enough for all the present to hear. “Maybe some competition will get you going.”

“Really Xiao-Long? That’s taking it a bit far… uh…”

Nevertheless, before Weiss even began to scold the busty blonde, all of their gazes zeroed in to witness Jaune’s cock, which was flaccid seconds ago, slowly inflating to its glorious size. No one dared to breathe as they watched the spectacle at awe. It was short-lived however, the growing cock slowing its progress, before it slowly shrank back to its inactive state.

“I should probably go to CRDL’s dorm to have a real fuck,” Yang said slowly, teasingly, her eyes never leaving Jaune’s cock as it gradually hardened again. While Jaune panicked and tried to cover his fully erect penis in vain, the girls sat and pondered, their minds trying to comprehend what just happened.

“What does that mean?” Ruby asked, “It’s almost as if Jaune got aroused when he heard…”

“…Yang wanted to have sex with another man.”

“Are you actually aroused by the idea of us sleeping with other men?” Pyrrha whispered into her partner’s ear.

“N-no! That’s not it!” Jaune struggled to get free as his body was trapped under his harem’s grip. He doesn’t want them to know the reason why he has not been intimate recently, certainly not in this way. While he was lucky to have his very own harem, Jaune did not take the chance to talk about his ideas with the girls, out of fear of pushing them away. His decision resulted in their lovemaking to get a bit… plain. “It’s just that… well… I definitely don’t want anyone to have you other than me… but just the thought of you girls acting really slutty…”

“I know, babe, I also don’t want anyone except you.” Yang wrapped her arms and legs around Jaune’s body, locking the blonde boy to press into her toned, yet curvy form. “So… what’ll it be, Jauney? Wanna continue where we left off? Cause if you want to get ready, I’ll tell a dirty story just for you~.”

* * *

**Yang’s Story**

“G-guys! Please don’t do this!”

“What the hell was that, Jauney-boy? Getting lovey-dovey with the blonde bimbo?” Cardin said, his face inches from the frightened blonde. “You think you can shove to our faces the fact that you had Yang as your squeeze, hmm? The boys and I don’t like that kind of shit.” The cracking of their knuckles echoed in the locker room as they menacingly marched towards Jaune, the blonde’s back slammed into one of the metal doors. “Not one bit.”

As they began to prepare to beat the crap out of the blonde knight, they heard someone cleared their throat. Five pairs of eyes landed on Yang Xiao Long, the girl smiling sheepishly as her lilac ones watched over them. “Four on one? That’s hardly fair, guys!” From the end of the room, she strode forward, knuckles and neck cracking as she prepared to fight. “Come on, Jaune! Let’s teach these guys not to mess with blondes!”

Scrambling to his feet, Jaune ran to Yang’s side. With him out of harm’s way, Yang was ready to pounce.

_Sniff!_

“Oh, man! Jaune’s crying!”

“What do you even see in him, Xiao-Long? Look at him. He’s such a wimp!”

“He’s a total bitch!”

The about-to-rampage blonde was stopped in her tracks. “Jaune, are you… crying?” With her mouth agape, she watched as her lover slowly made his way behind her, fear overflowing from his eyes. “Come on, Jaune. Get it together!” Embarrassed by his show of weakness, she remembered the times where she had to defend him. Every time she did, she had to swallow her frustrations when Jaune was not even been able to defend himself, to any extent, always relying on her to save him. Stepping away from her lover as if he was garbage, she looked at him with disdain.

“They do have a point there, Jaune.”

“Y-Yang? What are you saying?”

“I’ve always held myself back from saying this, but I think you need a lesson.” With one practiced technique, Yang lifted the frightened Jaune to her shoulder before striding towards her boyfriend’s bullies. Passing by his tormentors, the brawler effortlessly pried open Jaune’s locker, its door flying towards the wall. “I’m gonna tell you a very important fact about me, Jaune.” She effortlessly pushed the young man into his locker, before using her titanic strength to bend the frame close just a little bit, leaving the knight trapped. “And I’m gonna use these studs as my examples.”

Jaune let out a whimper as the metal tightened around him, making Yang scoff in frustration.

"And here I thought Blake was the pussy in this relationship..." muttered Yang. Turning towards Cardin, Yang slowly removed the buttons of her brown vest, letting her braless breasts bounce underneath her yellow top. With her vest undone, she pressed herself into Cardin’s hard body, before gently stroking his broad chest. “I totally agree, Cardin. What did I see in him? I mean, he does have a nice package, but sadly…” The blonde suddenly yet gently started fondling the bully’s crotch. “He doesn’t know how to use it.” Craning her neck, Yang met Cardin’s lips, letting the bully’s tongue into her mouth. “I need a real man; a brave and strong lover who knows how to pleasure a woman.”

“Well, Blondie, I think you might find team CRDL to be experts in that area.” Cardin stared at Jaune, a smug grin crept onto his face as he pulled out his own tool, the hardening rod earning an elated gasp from the blonde bimbo. “Wanna take it for a spin?”

Yang replied with a moan, her hand grabbing onto Cardin’s meat, the shaft pulsing on her palm. After she knelt down, the overpowering stench of his loins penetrated her nose, causing the excited blonde to shiver in anticipation. “Don’t mind if I do!” She gently wrapped his red swollen tip with her soft lips, before taking more and more of his length, the girth spreading her mouth wide. As she bobbed her head to take in more of Cardin’s delicious dick, she felt a hand grabbed her yellow mane before she found herself getting pressed deeper into his member, his impressive length trying to penetrate her tight throat. She welcomed it, reveling the fact that a strong specimen of manliness was not afraid to take advantage of her, to show her that she was not the one in charge. Spittle formed as her mouth gagged at the base of the meat pillar, her fingers started to play with her drenching mound, with her fingers rapidly going in and out of her needy pussy. As the darkness began to fill her sight, the dominant hand finally showed leniency, which gave her the chance to come up for some air, her eyes full of tears as she breathes in more of Cardin’s aroma. “Look, Jaune! Their cocks are so big! I thought yours was nice, but this just puts you to shame. No wonder you’re getting bullied, they’re better than you in every way!”

“Hey Blondie! Just hang out with us from now on! We’ll show you how real men fuck.” The remaining members of team CRDL flocked around the blonde bimbo, their cocks ready to be pleased.

“Yes! You’re better than that cuck will ever be!” With her lips still being used as Cardin’s personal fuckhole, her hands pumped the other waiting cocks. “Bigger, better cocks than Jauney’s little baby dick!” Yang hungrily switched back and forth on who to service, deep-throating one cock before moving to the next. Even with her hands and mouth, she doesn’t want the remaining cock without her touch, since she may have found her new studs. “Okay!” Yang said, before turning towards the trapped Jaune. “Hey, I think I’m gonna dump your worthless little cock for their fat and big ones!”

As to hammer home his defeat, Yang moved closer towards her former lover. “You’re such a pathetic little cuckold, Jauney….” Yang sneered at him. Jaune was too shocked to notice Cardin getting behind Yang. Seconds later, Yang’s smirk was replaced by bliss, her mouth agape as Cardin rammed his cock into the blonde beauty’s cunt. With nowhere to go, Jaune was forced to watch the sight of his former girlfriend get taken from behind by his worst enemy. “Jaune, I might even bring some of the girls with me!”

“Great idea, blondie! We can have lots of fun with more girls around!” Cardin spoke, his thrust sending Yang’s body rocking back and forth. “Personally, I’m fine with Nikos being my main girl. Bet that bitch can suck cock well!” Pushing Yang further into Jaune, his hands found Yang’s breasts before he massaged the twin orbs in front of his rival. “Nice tits, bimbo! I’ll take you too!”

Russel made his way beside Yang, his cock being grabbed then pumped by Yang shortly after. “If Cardin’s gonna get two girls, then I’m getting the Schnee!” The Mohawk teen declared. “Just have to make a baby with that bitch and then I’m rich!”

Joining their leader, Sky and Dove presented their erections to Yang. Like Russel’s, she didn’t need to be told to give them a handjob while her mouth was preoccupied with Russel’s dick. “Guess we’re stuck with the kid and the animal then.”

“See, Jaune? This is how real men treat a woman!” Yang squealed as Cardin’s thrusts got harder and faster. “Taking what they want, and not being a coward about it!” When Yang arched her back in overwhelming pleasure, Cardin wrapped his arms around her, before hooking his arms on her knees and lifting her up. With Yang being carry-fucked by a superior man, Jaune had a clear view of his bully’s manhood ramming his girlfriend’s pussy. “Oh! Breed my cheating pussy, Cardin!”

Jaune was forced to watch, sniffling as helpless tears streamed down his cheeks, as Cardin’s cock pulsed as it delivered streams of potent sperm into the waiting snatch of his girlfriend, following the sticky spunk left copious trails when it leaked from her stuff pussy. All present laughed as they watch him grovel and weep.

“Hey Cardin! Want to have night the rest of this bitchboy’s harem?”

* * *

“Oh my g-aaaaahhhkk!” Yang tried to scream in pleasure, but she was interrupted when Jaune wrapped his hands around her neck, before pressing down gradually. “Fuuccckkgg meeeeeeeee!”

Meanwhile, the other occupants of the room sat silent, watching in awe at the display of raw sexual performance. While they saw Jaune choking Yang while fucking her brains out, some of them thought of putting a stop to it, but when they heard Yang pleaded for more, they instead resorted to watching their usually gentle and docile lover act like a wild animal to their blonde sister in love. Neither of them expected this treatment from their shared lover, but the thought of him wildly using their bodies ignited a spark of excitement and imagination, mainly on how would they make Jaune treat them like what Yang is going through right now.

“Does- does this mean that Jaune is a… cuckold?” Pyrrha muttered while the rest of the girls watch Jaune go wild on Yang.

“Why? Because he got hard from Yang’s story?” Ruby mused alongside Blake.

“No, I don’t think that’s it. If he was just a cuckold, he would have just masturbated to Yang’s story, not fucking her this hard.” Blake answered, not once taking her eyes off of the two blondes.

“Quite.” It was Weiss’s turn to speak. “He is clearly angry. Yang was telling him about team CRDL taking her away from him. He mentioned that he liked the thought of us being... well, acting like _sluts_. ”

“And what better way to act like a slut than for us to more or less give up everything for some cock?” Blake finished, “It probably a mix of the anger, jealousy, and just outright sluttiness that’s turning him on this much. I think there’s probably some desire to punish us, or maybe even be punished as well.”

Pyrrha rubbed a hand across her chest in thought. “Well, I suppose we have been very vanilla up until now. Perhaps a change of pace will be good for our relationship.”

“What’s the matter, Jaune?! Scared that Cardin might be better than you in fucking me?!” Just as Yang felt Jaune’s cock began to twitch, he groped one of Yang’s huge breasts, his hand mashed the obscene mound of flesh, while the other was being sucked by the ravenous knight. When his fingers squeezed her pert nipples, the blonde brawler started to mewl in pain and pleasure, her nubs being twisted and pulled. “I’m cumming-kkhh!” His rough treatment brought her to her peak, her tight warm pussy wall trying to massage the pistoning member currently reshaping her hole to the shape of his fuck meat. With one final thrust, deep enough for her cervix to give way, Jaune’s seed flooded her battered insides, his warm cum filling up her baby maker, with the excess spurting to the bedsheet below. Yang silently screamed as the heat from Jaune’s spunk spread throughout her body. The two were locked in their own orgasms, bodies twitching as pleasure rode down their bodies. After their high had rescinded, the blonde boy collapsed, exhausted, with him falling asleep on her breasts soon after.

“We… can use that… to our advantage…” Yang tried to speak between breaths, but not loud enough to rouse Jaune. “You saw what happened, right? He got jealous and angry, then fucked my brains out. I don’t think I’ve cum that hard before. Fuck.”

The girls shared a look, all of them forming terrible stories for Jaune’s excitement.


	2. A Pet-Friendly Cafe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RWBY and its characters belong to Rooster Teeth.  
> All characters depicted are 18 years old and above.

**Blake’s Story**

Blake woke up to a great morning. Her teammates were already gone, which meant she had the dorm all by her lonesome. After washing the sleep from her body, she dressed up in her usual attire, before preparing her pet for a walk around Vale. “Come on, Buttercup,” Blake said as she clipped the leash to her dog’s collar. As they left the dorm, the stubborn canine refused to budge, but a quick touch to his tail-plug with her boot, a couple of tugs on his leash, and a couple of hits to his bare behind from her paddle gave her less resistance.

As they walk along the busy corridors of Beacon, Blake was used to the reactions of her fellow students - their disgusted, or impressed stares, and their murmurs were all behind her. ‘It’s not like they’ve never seen someone take their pet for a walk before.’ She was proud to tame such a beast, and she displayed it proudly for everyone to see.

After taking a walk around the Vale Plaza, Blake visited one of the local pet-friendly cafés overlooking the park. She made sure to sit by the more secluded spots, for a lesser chance of being bothered. With her pet sitting by her feet, the cat Faunus stroked the head of her pet lazily as she breathes in the fresh scent of a cup of chamomile tea before she enjoyed herself with her favorite book. Around her, the patrons started to murmur.

“…Some kind of advertising?…”

“…What kind of sick freak is that? Letting that boy act like a dog…”

“…That boy is kinda pathetic, right?…”

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw her pet, formerly known as Jaune Arc, shrunk beside her as he trembled. The sight of his flushed face mixed with arousal and shame has always delighted the cat Faunus. She watched as Jaune tried to make himself smaller, hiding his face as the flashes of the scrolls immortalize the situation he was in.

“He-here’s your order, Ma’am…”

Blake almost laughed when the waitress prepared the table as if she was having company, placing the other slice of cake at the opposite end of the table. It was an honest mistake.

Before she took the chance to taste the delicious-looking cake, she heard a pitiful whine. Where were her manners? She forgot to give her pet a treat! Smiling at the sight of the hungry and humiliated Jaune, she took the other slice of cake, before preparing to feed the hungry pet. “Say ‘Aahhh’…. Oops.” The whole slice tumbled out of the plate, landing on Blake’s boot before it finally rested on the floor.

Jaune stared at the remains in of the cake on boots, before a feeling of dread dawned on him. A smile tainted with sadistic pleasure slowly crept on Blake when her dog realized her intention, confirming her pet’s fears.

“Clean.”

The gazes of the customers fell on Jaune, waiting for his reaction. A few tense and hesitant seconds passed before the blonde boy slowly bent forward and quietly licked the bits of frosting and cake from Blake’s boot. Blake had to stifle her laughter while she watches Jaune’s cock hardened while he debased himself amongst the flashes of the scroll around the cafe. When her boot was clean, she used it to nudge Jaune to the rest of the pieces. He was reluctant at first, but he became compliant soon after.

When the mess was all clean largely thanks to Jaune’s mouth, she patted his head adoringly.

“Good boy! You feeling horny, boy?”

The dog nodded reluctantly.

“Use my boot to hump, boy. When you’re about to cum, just bark, okay?”

With her order given, Jaune slowly cradled her foot as if the slightest nudge would break it, before he started humping like a dog going into heat.

“…That is disgusting…”

“…That boy has issues. What a massive perv!…”

“Hey, you’re with team RWBY, right?” A familiar face asked Blake.

Taking her eyes from her slave, Blake took a moment to study the stranger’s face.

A male with a dark complexion, who was wearing shades, has dark brown hair and an earring on his right ear.

“You’re the one Yang and Weiss fought in the Vytal Tournament. Coal, was it?”

“Yeah! Flynt Coal. I was jogging by when I saw you and your… uh…”

“Pet. Call me Blake.” Her amber eyes followed the hunky Atlesian as he sat down next to her. “Off!” She kicked the blond jumping her leg away, ignoring his whine. “You can see that I have company, bad boy!”

Flynt laughed at their byplay. “Let me cut to the chase: I’m hosting a special party tonight. I was hoping you could join me.”

“Oh?” Now this just became interesting. “What kind of party is it?”

“The kind of event where you and your boy-toy will fit in nicely.” He scooted closer, before placing his arm around Blake’s shoulder. “Nice job in taking a team leader to be your pet. It must have been tough. It’s that Arc guy, right?”

The subject in question was currently on his knees, staring at them with submissive eyes, waiting for an order. During the weekend, Jaune was no more - only an animal dedicated to pleasing Blake’s needs remained. Even now, his erect penis stood as a testament of his surrender, aroused that his mistress is flirting with a true man. His cock strained even now when her mistress’ amber eyes stared at him, before toying his penis with her boot.

“Buttercup. He doesn’t really deserve a man’s name anymore, and he was fun to tame,” Blake reciprocated Coal’s advances by leaning into his broad shoulders, before placing one of her hands to his muscled thighs. She felt something warm, throbbing, and thick by his thigh, earning the man an approving moan. “Do you carry your trumpet around?”

The arm he has around her shoulders dropped to her breast, his large hands showing his prowess in playing both instruments and women when he cupped Blake’s breast. The whispered, “There’s one way to find out.” In response, Blake went under Coal’s jogging pants. The Faunus’ jaw dropped when she felt his massive pussy-wrecker harden under her touch.

“Can we start the party now?” Her breathing labored and her face red, Blake asked Coal.

“Sure, we can go to my place to have our own party.” With his lips inches to hers, she can almost taste him. “But-” He stopped, before pointing to Blake’s pet. “Is that coming with us?”

Blake giggled. “Well, he can watch us. That’s all he really needs to cum; watching his mistress gets fucked by an alpha. Isn’t that right, pet?”

“W-woof! Woof!”

Blake’s amusement became greater when she noticed that Jaune was about to orgasm from her continued teasing. “Bad dog!” Once again kicking him away like garbage, Jaune dropped on his back. Not long after, white streaks of pent-up sperm soared into the air, before most landed on his body and face. Blake was no longer able to hold her laughter at the sight, giggling while some of the customers laugh as they watched Jaune trying to control his orgasm only to end in vain.

“…This is definitely going to DustBook!…”

“…If that was my child, I would disown him…”

“…Fucking pervert…”

* * *

“Jau-AH!” Blake recoiled as she was struck, her cheek stinging by the powerful slap.

“That’s not the right way to talk.” She cowered under Jaune’s stern voice, his tone left no room for discussion. She was on her knees before him, a leash around her neck as she sat unmoving, waiting for her orders.

Beside them were the rest of the girls, watching intently as Jaune treated Blake like a pet. While they all knew that Blake’s treatment was degrading, they couldn’t help themselves as their fingers caressed their moist slits, digits slicked with arousal as they fingered themselves.

“You know your place, right?” Jaune gripped Blake’s cheeks to force her to look into his furious gaze. “If you want me to fuck your degenerate cunt, then you have to admit the truth!”

“Ye-yes! I’m beneath you! I’ve always been beneath humans!” Normally, Blake would die rather than spout such degrading statements, but with the combined presence of Jaune’s musk and her natural kink of submission, she pulled it off flawlessly. “No matter how hard we try, we are not worthy to be equal to your kind!”

Jaune held his cock near to the bound Faunus’ face; close enough to smell his penis, but far enough from her reach. Blake was ready to respond again when a sudden wave of pleasure washed over her head. A deep, continuous, rumbling purr came from Blake when she watches the throbbing manhood quiver before her. When she tried to reach for it, her tongue came inches close before its owner drew back. “Go on…”

“My kind were created to be slaves for you! We’re nothing more than dolls for Humanity’s pleasure!” Blake declared desperately as her lips almost touched the tip of the swollen man meat. “Please! Please fuck this lowly Faunus slave!”

“I don’t know…” Jaune feinted contemplating. “If I fuck you right now… You’re gonna stay as a pet…”

Seeing the stiff meat pole, Blake nodded frantically. Hands and knees on the ground, she opened her mouth with her tongue out, ready to receive her serving. When she felt the hard and hot flesh on her tongue, she immediately closed her mouth around it as she savored the taste of his cock. Jaune did not even need to pull her leash towards him as Blake eagerly wanted more. Bobbing her head along his length, she went deeper and farther until her lips have touched his hips. Her mind muddled with every second spent with her throat filled with cock. Just as she was blacking out, Jaune pulled away, before slamming back again after a few mouthfuls of air.

Sounds of gagging and mewls of pleasure brought the other women to resort to touching themselves more feverishly. After seeing that Jaune could be spurred into mind-blowing sex by exploiting his jealousy by telling him stories, they could not quite stop themselves from trying it. Even days after, they still couldn’t forget the ferocity that Jaune demonstrated from that time.

“Is Blake really into this? I mean… will she get mad later?” Ruby huffed while her fingers were roaming her breasts, all hidden by her cloak.

“I’m sure she’ll be fine! Blakey’s just playing along! Right?” In contrast to Ruby, Yang was proudly displaying her body for all to see. Everyone can see her fingers teased her pink slit, and she would suck her own breasts while the others were being bashful towards the excitement their bodies were experiencing. “She does have those ribbons on her.”

“I hope so too. And can you please stop playing with your breasts!” Weiss agreed, only to be appalled by Yang’s generous bosoms, earning her a funny face from the blonde. Like her teammates, she was also getting into the action, her rosy cheeks more red than usual.

“Knowing Jaune, I’m sure he’ll say sorry later,” Pyrrha spoke. While the others were far away masturbating, she was almost right beside her partner, her eyes worshipping his actions. “Jaune is such a nice leader. He doesn’t mean it.”

“Fucking animal! This is where you belong!”

The rest of the harem watched as Jaune continued to fuck Blake mercilessly. The bed creaked as Jaune hammered his pussy-wrecker hard and fast into Blake’s submissive cunt from behind. Down on all fours like an animal, Blake’s cries of ecstasy were strained as her leash was being pulled by her owner, pulling on her collar to thrust deeper into her hungry pussy. The cat Faunus’ body slumped when the pleasure became unbearable, but her sopping cunt was still being drilled by the insatiable blonde boy. With her eyes rolled into her head and her tongue laid out, her mind only focused on the pleasure she experienced by debasing herself against what she believed in, all for a taste of a human’s thick… long… delicious… _cock_.

With their orgasms approaching, Jaune pulled Blake’s leash, enough to make the prone Faunus lie on her back. Just as she was about to breathe a sigh of relief from seeing Jaune’s erect cock slick with her pussy juices, her lover immediately drove his erection deep into her mouth. Her moans were joined by gags as the thick cock barreled further into her tight throat. She wished it would be like this every time he took her, with her gagging on his meat pole while it remodeled her throat to take its shape. Her nose was assaulted by male musk as balls full of cum slapped into her with every thrust. As if further hasten her downfall, she felt fingers began to prod her lower lips, before suddenly plunging into her slit. Her body convulsed as the hand rapidly went in and out of her already battered pussy, thrashing as the sensation continued to intensify the more she struggled.

“I’m cumming, you damn animal! Drink your milk!” Warm, thick, and bountiful jets of cum went down Blake’s gullet. At the same time, her body went out of control as geysers of girl-cum squirted, enough to cover both her and Jaune. The taste of human cum threatened to render Blake docile, the sensation became permanently etched on her mind. Pretty soon, both she and Jaune were drenched by her own juices and had a nice serving of Jaune’s thick spunk down her tummy. The last thing she remembered was her vision being filled with white as the blonde boy’s dick cream coated her face.

To say that Blake was satisfied was an understatement. When the rest of the girls and Jaune tried to rouse her, they found a contented smile on her cum-drenched face, with her body twitching every few seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone interested, I’m willing to take on smut commissions!
> 
> For further details, more details here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonDoe110/profile  
> http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/JonDoe110/profile
> 
> If you’re interested, you can contact me using the Tumblr DMs or send an e-mail to jondowe101@gmail.com


	3. Competitive Spirit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RWBY and its characters belong to Rooster Teeth.  
> All characters depicted are 18 years old and above.

**Pyrrha’s Story**

“P-please! Sto-AAAAHHHH!”

Pyrrha’s pleas were drowned by the cacophony of cheers and hollers as the crowd watched her getting tag-teamed by their opponents, watching her get fucked in both her pussy and ass. Her armor was drenched with the sweat of their opponents as she was trapped between their heavily muscled torsos, feeling their hard bodies as she tried to free herself from their grasp, only to excite them more as they hammer deeper into her holes, causing her to shriek in pain and pleasure.

“Please! Stop this!”

Her eyes searched frantically for her blonde boyfriend, only to find Jaune trying to get his feet under him. Pyrrha felt irritated at the sight - Jaune was the reason she was currently getting double-penetrated in the first place. In one stupid move, he accidentally destroyed her skirt and panties, distracting her for the rest of the match. With her pussy and ass exposed, their opponents took the opportunity to seize her, taking both of her virginities when they penetrated her with their massive cocks.

“Jaune!”

“Jeez, Nikos! You sure have some dumb luck being partnered with that wimp.” The dark-skinned opponent sneered as he thrusts deeper into her battered pussy. She was about to respond, but a moan came out instead.

“Don’t you say that about Jaune! He’s one of the most honorable people I know! He’s kind, gentle, and he’s far better a human being than you two will ever be!” She tried to suppress her moans, but with the pleasure she was having, it was sounding less sincere. “I’ve been training him myse-OH! OH! FUUCK!”

“Hey, I think she’s liking this!” Pyrrha felt her armor coming loose, before the man behind her using her ass as his personal fuck hole tossed the slender ensemble aside, playing with her bountiful breasts soon after. “I bet a girl like you is secretly a whore, right? I think the only thing you like about that Jaune guy is his dick!” To illustrate the point, his hands glowed before Jaune’s pants were violently yanked down, leaving the blonde boy’s crotch exposed for the Vytal Tournament to see.

“Oh, man! I didn’t know dicks can be that small!” Both of her aggressors’ laughs joined the crowd. “I mean, you can’t really see it from here!”

As much as she wanted to deny it, it was true. Unlike the large meaty poles that were spreading her holes open, Jaune’s might get lost with how tiny his penis was. His penis was like a small dagger to the pair of broadswords. Even if she did not want the pleasure she was currently having, she highly doubted Jaune would ever give her something close to what she was having at the moment.

Jaune got to his feet. Pyrrha tried to focus on his posture. With his pants stuck no matter how hard he tried to fix it, he resorted to hopping to close the distance. The crowd’s banter only worsens as his below-average cock flopped with every jump, his balls barely bouncing with how small they are. The sight of it filled her with disgust despite herself.

Undeterred, Pyrrha saw her partner steeling himself to attack. He hefted his shield, before rushing in to free her from the pleasurable hell she was in. She wished she could say that the attack would work, but the sight of the flopping _thing_ just made her avert her eyes. She heard Jaune charge…

… Only to be backhanded leisurely. The huge student did not even spare him a glance when he used his gauntlet to send the blonde flying into the air.

 **“It seems that the size of Mr. Arc’s penis is directly proportional to his combat ability: subpar.”** Even Professor Goodwitch enjoyed it.

The laughter roared around the stadium, hollering as the blonde knight landed on his back.

The one stretching her pussy tried to speak between his fits of hysteria “How’s the weather down there, you limp-dick bitch?! Take that useless cuckold junk of yours and get fucked in the ass!”

“How about that, Nikos? Where’s that training of yours, huh?” A warm, slimy tongue glided across her neck. “You can’t make a wimp like that be a huntsman, let alone a man.”

“He-he’s… I… B-but…”

“Look at that.”

A large hand forced her head to look at where Jaune landed. Now with his breastplate also affected by Uther’s semblance, she can clearly see him struggle fruitlessly under the iron grip of the huntsman’s power.

“Pyrrha, hang on! I-”

“Just stop it, Jaune. Stop embarrassing yourself.” She saw how he was taken aback, disbelief creeping onto his face. Good. “Let’s give up already. Even when they’re distracted, you can’t even touch them. You’re still weak even after all that training. All that time wasted. Is this all you’ve got?”

She waited for a response. Anything. His anger, his disbelief. But nothing came. He merely lied there, like a deer in the headlights. Only one part of him reacted. She saw Jaune’s stiff, pinky cock throbbed pathetically.

She can’t help but laugh. “Jaune, did you think I wouldn’t notice your erection? Do you like watching me get manhandled?”

The crowd roared, her words fueling them. Laughter came from all around Jaune, but what made it worse was that Pyrrha was now laughing at him too.

“I can’t believe that I had to put up with you as my leader.” Her arms wrapped around her opponent’s neck, moaning as their thrust intensified. “You were so weak and pathetic. You couldn’t beat Cardin when I easily defeated his entire team singlehandedly. OH PLEASE! FUCK ME HARDER!” Turning around, she started to kiss her lover’s neck while the other took the opportunity to play with her breasts. “I should have protested Ozpin’s decision. I should have been the leader! Not some spineless loser who only cheated to get in!” She could have said more, but the man’s mouth went to her lips.

With that, Jaune’s little penis let out a few drops of clear liquid, all of its own.

At the same time, the two hunks came inside as well, their thick white cum gushing into her womb and ass, filling her to the brim. Her pussy begged for more as it orgasmed, massaging the massive tool for more cum. Dollops of seed dripped from her stuffed cunt formed a thick puddle beneath her twitching body.

But a few well-aimed strikes to their necks, the two lumbering giants fell, leaving Pyrrha standing.

“It was all an act, Pyrrha?” Ignoring his question, Pyrrha walked towards Jaune, her knees still wobbly. The blonde tried to get up, but a swift foot was planted to his still exposed penis, not enough to hurt, but hard enough for him to think twice about trying to get up.

“That was all real, Jaune.” Her emerald eyes bored into blue ones. “Now that I found out that you have a useless penis, you have limited use for me. I will still be your partner, but I will spend a lot of time with men who have better…” Her boot applied a little more pressure to Jaune’s crotch, “…equipment. If you want, you can be my cuck. You won’t be allowed to touch me. But don’t worry, Jaune. I will let you watch me get stretched out by real men while you jerk off your tiny, baby dick.”

* * *

“Please! Don’t stop! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!”

Weiss’ screams filled the dorm, her pussy being battered by the powerful thrusts of Jaune’s cock. On her hands and knees, her pussy was filled with the blonde’s meat, the pleasure evident as her face became unladylike, her eyes rolled up and her tongue lolled out. At the moment, she looked like a random whore, a bitch in heat while her mind was filled with thoughts of a man’s large cock.

Pyrrha wanted it.

“Jaune! Please! Fuck me too! I’m sorry that I took the story too far!” Yet, all she had for a response were Weiss’ continuous howls of pleasure. She would have crawled and begged for her partner’s forgiveness, if not for her limbs bound tightly around the four corners of a bed. She would have broken free from her binds with ease normally, but with her pussy wet and her mind screaming for Jaune’s cock, she was unable to.

“Look at Jaune go, P-Money! You wouldn’t believe how good it felt!”

The other girl’s teasing wasn’t helping too.

While Pyrrha begged for Jaune’s touch, she was teased by the remaining members of Team RWBY. Between her legs, Ruby was demonstrating the skills Yang taught her when eating pussy; Ruby’s tongue spelled her name across Pyrrha’s clit while the Rose’s fingers prodded her needy pussy. Meanwhile, her breasts were being handled by Blake and Yang, the blonde’s lips suckled and licked her chests while the Faunus planted kisses throughout her neck.

“If you think Weiss is having fun now, wait until Jaune actually uses it on you. It’s much better than you think.” Blake’s hot breath tingled against Pyrrha’s sweat-drenched skin as she squirmed in pleasure. “You really pushed all of Jaune’s wrong buttons, Pyrrha. He told us to keep you horny, but he doesn’t want you to cum.” Just as a moan passed through Pyrrha, soft, warm lips seized it, followed by a squirming wet tongue that entangled itself to the redhead’s own.

“Blake’s right, you know.” With Yang’s fully in control of her breasts, Pyrrha can’t resist as the blonde’s hands continued to fondle her generous rack. “You remembered how he fucked me? That was the best sex of my life! Who knew that he was such a beast in bed?” Yang could hear Pyrrha’s moans get muffled by her partner’s French kissing when she twisted one of the spartan’s erect nipples.

Down south, Ruby continued to work with Pyrrha’s drenched womanhood, the Rose treated the pussy like a tasty treat, a treat that could not seem to stay still. With Pyrrha’s hips buckling with every stroke of her tongue and fingers, she needed to watch out for the signs that she was going to cum. When she noticed that she was about to orgasm, Ruby would stop. When Pyrrha cooled off, she would immediately use her tongue to tease near the clit, before using her fingers to prod at the Spartan’s entrance, with shocks of pleasure running up Pyrrha’s body.

While three girls denied her release, Weiss’s loud moans attracted Pyrrha’s attention. Her longing festered as she watched Jaune rammed his majestic cock into Weiss’ pussy, pleasure etched on his face as he enjoyed a woman beside her. She always felt a little jealous back when they were all starting out, since her partner developed a crush on Weiss first. “Please let me cum!” She yelled, but Jaune’s response was to hilt his length inside Weiss, their bodies twitched while Weiss screamed in delight. Pyrrha’s lust only grew when she saw a river of Jaune’s seed flowed out of Weiss’ creampied pussy. “Please, Jaune! Make me cum like Weiss!”

Jaune pondered as he sat next to the tuckered Schnee. “Alright, fine.” He said as his cock became stiff once again, now eager for Pyrrha to ride the massive pole. “I’ll let you cum.” Before she can thank her partner, he added. “I’ll let you cum if you can get on top and ride my dick.”

“Oh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Pyrrha cannot stop the flow of tears at Jaune’s words. When the girls gave her space, she bolted upright, only for her to crash to the floor. “Ugh! Fuck!” She cursed as her sides impacted the ground, the pain on her wrists served as a reminder that she was still bound. “Uhm, can someone untie me please?” Yet the other girls ignored her as they clamored near Jaune, their hands pawed at his body.

“I’m waiting, Pyrrha.”

Panic started to rise when she realized the game. “Please! Someone untie me!” Try as she might, Pyrrha’s restraints wouldn’t budge, her wrist started to ache as she desperately tried to pry herself loose. To make matters worse, Blake was fondling their shared boyfriend’s balls.

“Is it my turn now, Jaune?” Blake’s amber eyes pleaded to Jaune.

“I think so. Pyrrha’s not interested in cumming after all, I think.”

“NO! PLEASE! I-” Pyrrha’s pleas fell in deaf ears. She watched helplessly as Blake climbed into Jaune’s lap, and slowly descended into his stiff prick. As the cat Faunus’ moans of pleasure rang into her ears, her struggles began to wane. “J-Jaune… Please…” Defeated, she can only watch as her opportunity to orgasm was taken away, until someone obstructed her view.

Weiss knelt above the bound champion, her body gleaming with sweat after being fucked by their shared lover. “Jaune was amazing. We really should thank you for training that powerful body of his.” Sadistic glee crept into her voice before she parted her well-fucked cunt in front of Pyrrha’s mouth. “Do you want a taste of Jaune’s cum? I think there’s still left in my pussy.”

Pyrrha wanted something – anything – of Jaune’s, so she opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue as far as it could go, praying for Weiss to lower her cummy cunt onto her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone interested, I’m willing to take on smut commissions!
> 
> For further details, more details here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonDoe110/profile  
> http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/JonDoe110/profile
> 
> If you’re interested, you can contact me using the Tumblr DMs or send an e-mail to jondowe101@gmail.com


	4. Wedding Woes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RWBY and its characters belong to Rooster Teeth.  
> All characters depicted are 18 years old and above.

**Weiss’s Story**

Weiss couldn’t be happier as she stood in front of the altar at her wedding. She had always dreamed of being a blushing bride, a princess to be wed to her true love. In truth, she was the last of her team to get married, but she had the most exciting marriage of all. Surrounded by her friends and loved ones, she still wished that her father was here. If he was…

He would be utterly mortified.

She was pulled from her musings by the sound of the thick wooden doors as they opened to reveal her groom. Jaune Arc was shaking as the cold air brushed past his naked body, his attire only consisted of a bowtie wrapped around a dog collar. His fidgeting was not all from the temperature however, as one of his sisters urged him to walk by tugging on a string wrapped around his balls. She thought it was the perfect outfit to go with her ensemble since she was wearing a short, lacy translucent white dress that tightly hugged her figure. She also made sure her dress exposed her breasts and lower holes, to facilitate the ceremony’s rituals.

Weiss couldn’t ask for better bridesmaids than Blake, Yang, and Pyrrha. The girls were on their knees as they dutifully sucked the cocks of the groomsmen, the gorgeous gals wore lace thongs that were quickly became drenched with their arousal. Like Jaune, Cardin, Ren, and Flynt only wore bowties but were more appealing with their muscular bodies and powerful erections in the display.

When Jaune arrived at the altar and the ceremony continued, the groomsmen began their task. Leaving the bridesmaids behind, they approached Weiss from behind with their cocks at attention. Weiss, in response, turned to face the trio and kneeled, before she gave the saliva-soaked tips a chaste kiss each, before taking Cardin’s cock deep into her throat. The sounds of her mouth getting fucked echoes throughout the chamber, letting everyone know that she could take a skullfucking from real men. With her hands busy fingerfucking her dripping pussy, the groomsmen took turns with her throat, making sure to sheathe their cocks into her throat a dozen times before moving to the next.

“… A message from the parents of the bride and cuckold.”

“Weiss Schnee.” Weiss beamed when her mother approached, her breathing hoarse like hers since her mother was servicing her new husband’s cock since after she walked her daughter down the aisle. “I am very proud that you have followed my footsteps into becoming a strong, independent woman. When I had Jacques arrested, it was as if I had forgiven myself for marrying such an awful man. And now, with your new stud of a step-father, my life is now full of happiness again!” She wrapped her in a hug, before her mother invaded her mouth with her tongue as she took some of Weiss’ spittle for her own. After she gave her daughter another hug, she rejoined her new husband before sitting on his lap, his cock buried deep into her mother’s pussy.

“Jaune, my darling baby boy!” The young blonde man fidgeted when he heard his name. “My boy has grown up! Sadly, your penis forgot to grow up with you!” Jaune winced when his mother playfully flicked his little cock. “Your penis is still the same size as when you were little!” Laughter echoed throughout the hall, Jaune’s cheeks burned as her mother used two of her fingers to touch his tiny dick. “Now, make sure to follow Weiss, sweetie! Your life is hers now.”

“…And now, the exchanging of the vows. Cuckold, please read your promises and duties to your wife.”

Before Jaune was able to speak, Flynt and Cardin hoisted and trapped the eager Weiss between their hard bodies. He watched as Flynt and his bride’s lips intertwined as his black cock entered Weiss’ dripping pussy while Cardin penetrated her rump with his own sizable cock. “Weiss Schnee, you are the only woman that I will ever love. You made me realize that I was not the man I thought I was, that I am just a pathetic wimp who gets aroused watching a stranger give you the pleasure that I cannot provide. Lastly-”

“-FUCK ME HARDER, YOU HUNKS!”

Jaune continued despite Weiss’s screams of bliss. “I will dedicate myself to supporting you, and I vow that I will be there to watch you pleasure yourself with men I could not hope to be equal with.”

“… Weiss Schnee, please tell your cuckold your duties and vows.”

Weiss turned to the person currently in her ass. Her lips smashed to his, their tongues licked against each other in full display of everyone. “Yes, that’s it, Cardin! Ram that big fucking cock inside my ass! Claim my ass!” With fervor, her body rocked as Cardin obliged. “Fuck, I love your big cocks! So fat and long!” The bride held the man in front of her close her arms tightened around Flynt’s neck. “Especially yours, big boy~” While she planted kisses to her biggest stud, she moaned into Flynt’s ear, loud enough for all to hear. “Go on, cum in my pussy with that big black cock, stud. Fill my womb with cum and give me a black baby. Claim my pussy~” With one powerful thrust, Flynt sheathes his entire length into Weiss, the heiress screamed as her biggest stud’s enormous fuckstick stretched her pussy to its limits. Flynt’s thick white baby batter mercilessly overwhelmed Weiss’ defenseless womb. Of course, her new husband went completely ignored.

“… Now, the rings.”

Jaune let out a sigh of relief when Flynt and Cardin were finished fucking Weiss, but it was short-lived when Ren, his oldest friend, replaced them. He can tell that even Ren enjoyed this, since he saw a large cock poke between Weiss’ legs, his bride grinding her leaking pussy against his friend’s shaft. With a gold ring in hand, he took Weiss’ to his own.

“Weiss Schnee, will you take me as your cuckold husband, to abuse and to humiliate, baby dick and droplets of watery cum and all, ‘till you get tired of me?”

“Unfortunately, I do.”

With Ren’s skillful hands massaging her breasts and her arms playing with Ren’s long cock, Weiss signaled Ruby, her Maid of Honor, to place her ‘Ring’ to Jaune. Unlike the rest of the groomsmen, Ren used a tamer approach; using his aura-infused hands to deliver magnified pleasure to Weiss’ breasts as he slowly inserted his long cock into the Heiress’ eager cunt.

With a swift kick to the back of the knee, Jaune crumpled to the floor. In his hands and knees, it was easier for Ruby to grab his dangling cocklet and near non-existent balls. Using Weiss’ ring, which is a cock cage, Ruby imprisoned his offending penis, his painful erection a reminder of the sort of life chosen for him.

“Jaune Arc, would you take me as your mistrESSSSS, yes Ren, fuck me deeper!” Weiss gasped when Ren bottomed-out inside her tight, cum-covered pussy. “Fuck! His dick is so much fatter, longer, bigger, and better than yours!” Her eyes filled with sadistic glee, she looked down on her willing bitch boy, her body jiggled by Ren’s slow, yet powerful thrusts. “You’re going to raise all my children of other men, you small-dicked bitch!” Pleasure erupted when Ren unloaded his cum into Weiss’ womb, his sperm seeking to lay claim on an egg.

“Yes, Weiss.”

“Cuckold, you may now kiss the bride.”

Instead of a traditional wedding kiss, Jaune’s lips went to Weiss’ creampied pussy. Jaune was hesitant at first, not until Weiss herself forcefully shove his head into her slit, until she felt his tongue lapping up the plentiful cum her favorite studs left in her womb. Weiss even orgasmed from the sheer depravity of the act, but also to Jaune’s thoroughly practiced tongue.

Thunderous applause rang as wedded couple presented themselves to the crowd. Weiss, with her disheveled dress and oozing pussy, and Jaune with his cock in a cage, it was a picture-perfect moment.

“My breeding gangbang honeymoon with the groomsmen will start as soon as we arrive at the dining hall!” Weiss yelled into their friends and family. Instead of walking down the aisle, she was lifted off her feet by Flynt, Cardin, and Ren. Jaune was about to accompany her but was stopped. “Jaune, the pastor was willing to be paid half if he gets a shot on your ass. Pay the man.”

Jaune was not even able to protest when a hand rested on his shoulder, gulping as he was pushed onto all fours.

* * *

“Your throat’s so tight, Pyrrha!”

“Th-thank you Jaune! Please keep fucking my thro-gggghhhkkk!

Weiss’ jealousy and anger grew when the sounds of Pyrrha’s gagging on Jaune’s cock continued to grow louder. She should not have made her story for Jaune involve her getting gangfucked by other men, she thought, since Pyrrha did not get to fuck Jaune when the redhead told hers. Now, she was getting pretty much the same treatment, but she was still debating whether it was better or worse.

While Jaune was fucking Pyrrha’s throat, Weiss was squatting behind him, her tongue gliding across his ass. Hesitant at first, Weiss’ pussy throbbed as her tongue prodded her lover’s hole while her fingers worked their way into her moist pussy. With her digits thrusting in and out of her folds and teasing her clit, her moans reverberated from her throat, sending vibrations into the tight orifice, with the blonde boy’s hips quivering in response.

“Oh, I’m close! Quick!” Jaune released Pyrrha’s lips from his cock before he motioned for Weiss’ panties. With Weiss’ undergarments in hand, he used the expensive piece as a cum rag, the fabric drenched with his thick cum. “Wear this in class and masturbate with it on.”

“What?! You can’t be serious!”

“I am, and you will.” Jaune tossed the wet cloth to her. Weiss was about to retort, but when she looked into his serious gaze, she knew it was useless. “I’ll know if you don’t do it. The girls will make sure of that.”

Weiss was unsure of what to do as she sat by her teammates. Jaune couldn’t be serious! How could she touch herself in the middle of class?

Twenty minutes later, Weiss fidgeted on her seat, the wet feeling on her crotch reminded her of Jaune and the time he fucked her in front of the bound Pyrrha. He came so much into her pussy that cum started dripping out even before Pyrrha started to eat her out that night.

With her mind preoccupied, her hands wormed their way between her legs. Thoughts of her being fucked by Jaune stirred something inside her, her body growing hotter the longer she stayed in class. Her fingers were not enough to emulate the thick, long member Jaune has; her subtle motions lacked the savagery in his movements. So lost in her thoughts that she almost forgot to keep her moans to herself, lest be exposed as a pervert who masturbated during classes. When her fingers brushed against her sensitive clit, her body shuddered as her pussy squirted right into the damp panties.

“Are you alright, Ms. Schnee? Do you need to go to the nurse?” Port’s booming voice caught the class’ attention, their eyes now bore into Weiss.

“I-I might as well. Thank you, Professor.” With her face flushed and breath heavy, Weiss thought it was easier to feint being sick. While she gathered her effects, she gave her teammates a glance; all three of them flashed her a knowing smile. Confused, it all made sense when Yang held up her scroll.

With a picture of her masturbating in class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone interested, I’m willing to take on smut commissions!
> 
> For further details, more details here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonDoe110/profile  
> http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/JonDoe110/profile
> 
> If you’re interested, you can contact me using the Tumblr DMs or send an e-mail to jondowe101@gmail.com


	5. That's Gotta Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RWBY and its characters belong to Rooster Teeth.  
> All characters depicted are 18 years old and above.

**Ruby’s Story**

Jaune’s blue eyes shot open when a sudden blow suddenly awakened him. The pain that erupted from his crotch made every breath difficult. When he tried to nurse the pain, he found himself naked and bound, his arms and legs entangled by thick bands of rope. Rendered immobile and defenseless, his only choice now was for someone to untie him.

“That was effective.”

“Ruby? Wha-Ooof!”

Ruby stood before her bound lover in her naked glory, the redhead letting out a slight giggle while she watched Jaune writhe in agony after she punched him in that useless penis of his. Despite the pain she inflicted, her arousal grew when Jaune’s eyes widened at her since it was the first time she returned after she was missing for a month. The redhead now proudly sported ring piercings and an intricate heart tattoo marked above her pussy. The necklace Jaune gave her was gone, replaced by a simple chain necklace with a key.

When Ruby noticed that Jaune was getting better, she prepared to punch his balls again, easily pinned his legs when he tried to squirm. “Jaune, I suggest you focus your aura on your little dicklet!” When her fist collided with the soft organ for the third time, instead of a squishy impact, she the protection from his aura. ”Good boy. You do listen.”

“Please stop, Ruby!”

“Stop what?” Ruby said coyly, using her fingers to play with Jaune’s battered penis. Looking at her boyfriend’s small dick, she cannot help herself from feeling sorry for him. “You have a cute dicklet, Jaune.” With the penis nice and stiff, it did not take long to see that Jaune was about to cum.

“I-I’m cumming!”

But right before Jaune managed to ejaculate, the redhead took off her fingers from his shaft. Without Ruby’s fingers giving him pleasure, his cock was left twitching, before thin drops of semen dribbled down from its tip; Jaune’s orgasm ruined.

“Jaune, I know you can’t get it up again so soon, but I have to show you something,” Ruby said as she applied some lube into her hands before massaging Jaune’s cock again. Despite the pleasure he was receiving, Jaune squirmed when the redhead’s fingers traced circles on the tip of his penis. Jaune groaned in unbearable pain and pleasure as she teased the highly sensitive head of his cock.

The pair were interrupted by the sound of the bedroom door being opened. “Oh! Here come’s my new man, Jaune~.”

Jaune’s eyes widened when he saw Ruby’s replacement for him. The burly man stood naked, his body shiny as sweat clung to his muscled form. When he stood next to Ruby, he easily dwarfed Jaune, more so with Ruby, with the redhead’s height being just chest level. While Jaune’s penis was average and boring, the stranger’s was not, being thick and as long as Ruby’s forearm.

“Isn’t he great?” Ruby said before her lips were caught by the man, their tongues invading one another’s lips in plain view of Jaune. “Pyrrha introduced him to me. She also told me that she forgot all about you after letting him fuck her brains out!” she said, her hand slowly teasing the large man’s cock into its full glory. She teased it slowly and intimately as if the slightest blow would shatter it; her hands slowly yet firmly rubbing along his length, until it stood tall, ready to give her lots of cum and orgasms.

Ruby then turned to Jaune, her hand still stroking her man’s shaft while her other hand found its way to Jaune’s. Unlike the soft caress his counterpart was receiving, Ruby gripped his penis hard like a vice. “This is why I fucking left you! This tiny thing left me unsatisfied while you get off, you two-pump chump!” Ruby screamed as she squeezed Jaune’s minuscule balls while Jaune trashed violently in anguish, even with his aura up. “My new man can keep fucking me for hours, while you can’t even keep it hard for ten minutes!”

Suddenly, Ruby felt a heavy hand on her head. “Daddy, do you want to fuck already?” His response was silence before the burly man effortlessly lifted the redhead until her slit was above his erect member. When the swollen tip started to sink into her, she spread her legs apart, to give Jaune a better look. “Oooooh fuck! Do you see, Jaune? This is what a real man can do! Fuck me, Daddy!” She screamed as the large fuck stick sank deeper into her needy cunt. The room was quickly filled with Ruby’s throes of pleasure, her pussy juices landing on Jaune’s body. “Daddy, I think tiny dick boy here needs a closer look!”

Strands from their furious fucking drenched Jaune’s tearful face while Ruby and the stranger gave him a closer look at their rutting. Ruby’s sweet nectar mixed with his salty tears as he was forced to watch closely as the stranger’s cock rammed into the redhead’s pussy. To make matters worse, the display distracted him enough for the aura protecting his groin to weaken. Luckily, Ruby was happy to point that out by punching his dick a few times. “If only you had a big dick, I wouldn’t have to find bigger ones!” Instead of screaming, the abused blonde instead bit his lip, knowing that if he opened his mouth, he would get to taste the love juices from the rutting couple.

“Come on, Jaune!” Ruby screamed as his new stud’s thrust harder. “Thank him for giving him what you couldn’t give me!” When her blonde bitch did not reply, she slammed her hand to his prick again. “Thank his cock!!”

“I… Th-thank you!”

“Thank you for what?!” Yet another blow when Jaune hesitated.

“Th-thank you for making Ruby feel good!”

“Who are you thanking? And make sure you’re polite!” Instead of a heavy hand, the redhead placed her finger softly on Jaune’s tip.

“…Thank you, Mr. Cock, for giving Ruby great orgasms.”

Right as he finished his sentence, Ruby screamed, voice filled with ecstasy while Jaune watched the stranger’s erect member pump torrents of cum into her former lover. The thick spunk dropped steadily, the foul-smelling liquid drenching his hair and face.

“That was great, daddy!” Ruby huffed while she slowly came down from her high. A few seconds of French kissing later with her man, he backed away, but not before the redhead cupped her raw, creampied pussy to prevent anything from leaking out. “Hey, cuck,” said Ruby, a sly grin slowly being carved on her face, “You don’t want me to get pregnant with him, don’t you?”

“N-no…”

“Then clean me out, loser!” What were mere drops became a stream when Ruby sat on Jaune’s face, the copious sperm stored within her snatch drained unto their unwilling participant. Pleasure crawled through Ruby’s form, aside from the slow, yet steady licks of her former lover, she felt the ecstasy of dominance of Jaune’s submission. “This was all you’re good for; eating me out. Your tongue is more useful than your dick!”

As Jaune ate out the remaining spunk from her pussy, Ruby took the cum that was cupped in her hand and lathered it all onto Jaune’s minuscule cock. She delighted in Jaune’s groan of humiliation as he realized exactly what she had just applied to his cock.

“This is the only lube appropriate for your worthless little dicklet, Jaune. Another man’s cum.” Ruby began to jerk him off, his moans of pleasure sending vibrations into her pussy as he continued to eat her out. Her own pleasure rising, Ruby’s hand picked up speed, and soon, Jaune’s began gyrating his hips as his orgasm approached.

“Oh, is the premature ejaculator going to cum?” Ruby asked with a wicked gleam. Jaune’s moans grew louder as her soft hands kept their rhythm, the other man’s spunk turned milky on his smaller cock.

“Well then, CUM!” Ruby cackled as she released his cock once again, and Jaune groaned in frustration as he thrust his hips helplessly. Once again, instead of shooting out gloriously, his semen dribbled out with yet another ruined orgasm, running down the length of his cock and onto his balls and bedsheets.

“Oh, sorry, did I do that?” Ruby said, biting her finger and giggling, “Sorry, I must have stopped too early. Here, let me keep going.”

Ruby’s legs tightened around his head, locking his mouth firmly on her cunt as she gripped his cock once again. She slowly spread the mixture of his cum and the bull’s cum along his shaft, ensuring a slick, slimy movement, causing him to shiver as her hand grazed his sensitive head.

And then she activated her Semblance.

Jaune shrieked into her pussy as her hand moved with inhuman, lightning speed, rubbing along his slippery shaft. His extremely sensitive cock-head quivered with both pain and pleasure as Ruby’s hand stroked it, her cruel laughter ringing in his ears as he sobbed at the sensation.

Sobbing all the while, Ruby coaxed another unwilling orgasm out of him, and once again, she expertly stopped moments before he came. Fresh tears sprang from his eyes as he sobbed and cried into her pussy, his spunk once again dribbling down his cock instead of shooting out as he wished for.

With her insides drained, she moved to whisper into the dejected blonde, the smell of spunk, and her sex emanated from him. She smiled as he tried to recover from his post-orgasm torture, his willpower to resist completely gone.

“Are you gonna be a good little cuck, Jaune?”

“Y-yes.” A grunt of approval left the redhead when she looked at his broken, unmoving eyes.

“I’m going to untie you now, but try anything and I will let you be my man’s punching bag.” Using the key around her neck, Jaune was set free. He was not given time to nurse his aching wrists when Ruby dragged him off the bed and onto the hard floor. The young man winced in pain as he landed on his side.

“Get moving, cuck. On all fours.”

Jaune just wanted to lay down and forget the night ever happened, but the forceful nudges from an impatient Ruby were too terrifying to ignore. Even when his body was filled with pain, he struggled to crawl, even when his wrists shot intense pain with every movement. At this point, he does not care about struggling anymore, since a small ‘no’ will hurt. He just wanted this night to end.

Just as he reached the foot of the bed, a foot swung under his groin. Just as his pelvis was sent afloat by the force, all the air from his lungs vanished. What followed was one of the worst pains he has ever received, to be kicked directly in his groin by Ruby, who cackled as he writhes pathetically on the cold floor. His chest heaved as he struggled to breathe, just as Ruby struggled through her laughter.

“Unfortunately, I had to waste Daddy’s cum that I made you clean out of me, and that is entirely your fault.”

As the pain waned, he can barely see the sadistic glee coming from Ruby, eyes filled with happiness, yet her smile carried a dangerous agenda; a look that reminded him of a cruel child who enjoyed stepping on insects.

“That was your first. Only ninety-nine more kicks to go. I better hear a ‘thank you’ from now on.”

Ruby took a few steps back, and with a running start, swung her leg at his exposed crotch with all her might.

* * *

“Jaune, remember to let her breathe,” said Yang, looking up at their lover currently fucking her sister’s throat, before she returned to licking her sister’s dripping pussy.

“I know, I know.” The blonde knight grunted as he forced his cock back and forth through Ruby’s throat. Normally, Jaune would not tolerate any abuse against women, let alone one of his lovers; the result of having seven sisters. Yet, he found himself with his hands tight around Ruby’s throat, his cock buried into the tight hole while he hammered his groin into her face. “I don’t want her to miss this.” He was not worried however since he can still hear Ruby’s muffled moans and how her hands played with her breasts and nipples.

Meanwhile, Ruby struggled to stay conscious under Jaune’s assault. With his hands wrapped around her throat, she was under his mercy. She could barely breathe, her throat treated like a cheap onahole as Jaune pumped his cock mercilessly into her tight throat. Her throat bulged every time he decided to go all the way to the base. Even her eyes and nose were not spared - how could she not smell Jaune’s manly musk when his balls full of cum kept hitting her face every time he thrust his fat cock down her mouth-pussy. She just wished that someone was also fucking her pussy, though Yang’s tongue was also great in that regard.

A cacophony of gags and moans filled the room when Jaune made his thrusts even more brutal. The force of his hands as they clamp down tighter was enough to send Ruby over the edge, her pussy juices sprayed all over Yang’s face as she came hard, the startled blonde letting out an amused laugh. “Rubes, you got it on my hair!” Even while her sister’s cunt was still gushing, it did not stop the busty brawler from clamping her mouth into the torrent, noisily slurping the squirting pussy.

“Fuck! Your throat’s fucking tight!” Jaune wished he could enjoy Ruby’s mouth pussy longer, but the tightness of Ruby’s throat pushed him dangerously to the edge. Unlike the usual times where he would feed Ruby a good serving of his seed, the blonde pulled out, his cock freed from Ruby’s maw. Close to his orgasm, Jaune aimed his cock as he jerked off furiously.

Ruby froze as she looked at the cock aimed right at her eye.

“You have such beautiful silver eyes, Ruby. Let me decorate it for you.”

“Cum, please cum!” Ruby begged. Whether or not Ruby realized that her eyes were about to get hit by a stream of cum, Jaune was not sure. Even when he kept them open with his fingers, the youngest girl of his harem continued to beg for his seed. Right as he came, the young man instead unloaded his spunk into her face, neck, breasts, stomach, a giant mess of his veritable seed. Ruby was covered with his thick white cum which the rest of the girls flocked to like a hungry pack of bitches.

“I can’t believe you were going to cum on her eyes, Jaune!” Yang said as she cleaned Ruby’s breast of his cum, “That could have been hot for you, but painful for Rubes!”

“Yang’s right! That could’ve been painful!” It was Weiss’ turn to berate her lover while she cleaned off her partner’s face and neck with her kisses. “Apologize to her right now!”

Convinced, the blonde boy took his now softening penis and slowly lowered it into Ruby’s lips. It did not take long before the well-fucked Ruby wrapped her lips around the head. “I think that counts as an apology.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone interested, I’m willing to take on smut commissions!
> 
> For further details, more details here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonDoe110/profile  
> http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/JonDoe110/profile
> 
> If you’re interested, you can contact me using the Tumblr DMs or send an e-mail to jondowe101@gmail.com


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RWBY and its characters belong to Rooster Teeth.  
> All characters depicted are 18 years old and above.

Drops of sweat landed on Ruby’s face, the young leader on her knees as Jaune leaned forward, his naked body covered in sweat as he pushed his bloated cock deeper into the brunette’s maw. Lust fueled by the lewd sounds of Ruby’s throat, the blond began to thrust away with wild abandon, her well-being second only to his own satisfaction. Every so often he would glance at her, silver eyes filled with love and acceptance before they rolled up into her skull when he thrust deeper into her gullet. Her head held in place with his hands, Ruby gagged, her throat protesting as his whole manhood was swallowed whole. “I think I’m stretching Ruby too much. Yang, could you help me with that?”

“Sure, babe!” Yang gingerly replied. While her sister’s mouth was being used as a cock sleeve, Yang’s fingers explored Ruby’s bottom, poking and prodding inside the taught hole and making the girl shake her derriere in pleasure. She felt Jaune’s cock as she reached around and wrapped her arm around her sister’s throat. With a squeeze, Ruby reacted violently, her small hands grabbing at her big sister’s arm in an attempt to break herself free. And yet, her pussy juice leaked even more as she suffocated. Knuckle-deep inside her sister’s tight bottom, Yang started to giggle. “I don’t know where you’re getting off, Rubes,” Yang whispered, Ruby’s pussy juice gushed when her fingers went deeper. “Is it from his cock, or me choking you?” Little by little, she slowly squeezed harder. “Either way, you’re just as slutty as me!”

Ruby could barely hear Yang’s taunts, let alone understand what she meant as she tethered precariously into unconsciousness. It was an addictive haze, her nigh oxygen-deprived mind filled with thoughts of Jaune’s cock as her lover used her mouth just like a cheap plastic toy. “Mmpphh! Gagkh!” Ruby begged to be choked more through the sounds of her gags and moans. She trashed and heaved; her body seized as another orgasm rocked her core, but she was reined in by Yang’s firm grip.

While Jaune and the half-sisters enjoyed each other’s company, the rest of their orgy was quite the contrary.

“Admit it!” Blake seethed at Weiss as she rammed her double-ended strap-on into the defiant heiress’ lips. “You like being treated like a piece of meat, right?” She hissed as she thrust deeper into Weiss’ throat. She knew that she would not get an answer from Weiss this way, but a point had to be made - and it was always nice to shut Weiss up for a change. The pleasure of fucking Weiss’ mouth was not entirely for the heiress’ only benefit since every thrust she made drove the plastic cock back into her own cunt as well.

Using her long ponytail as a handle, the cat Faunus yanked the Schnee free from her plastic dong, before she placed it atop Weiss’ scar. “How does it feel to be used by someone like me, a Faunus?”

“Oh, you mean like that time I made you admit that you want humans to use you?” Weiss smirked even as the hard-plastic shaft wet with her arousal stained her cheeks. “You should be like Pyrrha. She knows her-mmpphh! Ghhhk! Ghhhkk!” With eyes filled with mocking arrogance toward the Faunus, she tried to taunt Blake further, only to be silenced once more.

“You Schnees always think you are better than everyone else! Well, I would love to hear you say that after I bring you to the White Fang,” Blake declared, both hands holding Weiss’ head as she went deeper into her throat. “I heard most of them would keep you as a pet; fill you with their dicks all day, stuff that rich pussy of yours with cum, and knock you up! Isn’t that wonderful? Just admit that you want to be used by Faunus, and I could arrange that.” Blake asked, but through smug blue eyes, she knew that Weiss was still being stubborn.

While Blake and Weiss were at each other’s throats, Pyrrha was diligent in her task in fucking Weiss’ firm butt, wearing the same model of strap-on as Blake as it slid in and out of the Schnee’s tight hole. Similar to Blake, Pyrrha was under the thrall of the ice queen, controlled by her dedication for their shared blonde mate. But as she watched Blake berate Weiss, the display furthered her own desire to try to dominate, clumsy that it was. With a resounding smack, Pyrrha’s hand crashed down into the plump rear with Weiss, a red handprint appeared almost instantly. With an approving nod from Blake, Pyrrha slapped again, and again, until her mistress’ bottom was as nigh colored as her crimson locks. She was about to strike another blow, when she caught Weiss’ stare, eyes promising retribution, enough for her to concede. She did not need to be gentle though, with Weiss’ arms now pulled back as Pyrrha used them to fuck her harder.

Weiss was in conflicted bliss, her body soon betraying her as she orgasmed, her legs spasming as her pussy erupted. Even so, as she rode the peak of her climax, Blake and Pyrrha continued their movements, the champion’s strong build easily handling her spasms and the Faunus’ vise-like grip keeping her mouth impaled on the fake cock. With another orgasm just a moment away, all she could do was remind herself, ‘I can’t let them break me! I… am not… enjoying… this…!’ If she was to break, her image within the harem would weaken; a reminder that even someone as imposing as her can be reduced to a mewling quim with a couple of dicks.

* * *

Jaune closed his eyes just as the first dildo smacked his face. He felt the smooth, sturdy material rub against his cheek as one of the girls tightly gripped his hair and gyrated her hips against his face. This must be what it felt like, considering the contents of the femdom videos that Yang frequently showed him. The rest of the girls reminded him of birds of prey as they encircled him with their eyes filled with malicious glee, all of them wore their own respective toys.

“I think you’re right, Yang.” Ruby smirked deviously as her foot jostled his balls, “Our strap-ons are bigger than Jaune’s teeny weeny baby dick.” On his knees, hands cuffed behind him, Jaune was powerless to stop them. “They don’t go soft after cumming either.” His penis throbbed when his fellow leader’s sole rubbed along his length. Her ministrations were enough to excite him as his member hardened before the girls, which fueled their insults further.

“Oh look! He’s getting erect!” Weiss exclaimed with pompous glee; her tone reminded him of whenever Zwei did something cute. “You sick pervert! Getting aroused from a lady’s feet!” Weiss stepped closer, her hands on her hips as she presented her white dildo near Jaune’s face. “Lick it, you degenerate!” As he hesitated to comply to her orders, her hand grabbed at his mop of hair before her long nails started to dig into his scalp. The moment he started to beg for her to stop was his undoing, as Weiss shoved her white plastic cock into his mouth in one powerful thrust, enough for him to feel its cold smoothness at the back of his throat. “I see that you are improving, Jaune. Maybe you did learn from us.”

“He better have, with all the time we put into him.” He could barely comprehend Blake’s voice, his mind muddled by Weiss’s thrusts. Her fingers grabbed his head of hair, her own toy already poised to replace that of the heiress. As soon as the Weiss drew back, she moved in. She pulled his head towards her crotch, even as he struggled to deepthroat her dildo. “If he doesn’t, I suppose we’ll have to educate him further.”

Behind him, wrapped around his bound body, was Pyrrha. Her hands roamed along his chest, her fingers teased and pulled his nipples as he endured his blowbang with RWBY. “I won’t get mad if you didn’t improve, Jaune.” She whispered before she dragged her tongue across his neck up to his cheek. “We have plenty of options.” Comforting as her words may be, it did not help that her own plastic cock rode against his ass, eager to taste his only available hole. “Let’s see if we can go a little bit deeper.”

* * *

Pyrrha shivered as the cold air tickled her exposed slit.

She was starting to regret this; to be bound, blindfolded, gagged and rendered deaf in the insistence of one Weiss Schnee. If not for Jaune’s expectations, she would have swiftly declined for fear of what her mistress might do to her. Weiss was not one to easily forgive, much less forget anything done to her, especially her pride.

Anticipation and nervousness coincided with her shaking form. The lack of stimulus did not help to ease her mind, for she was stuck to think with perfect clarity the possibilities she was about to endure. She just hoped that it won’t leave any scars, or cause any heartbreaks along the-

Something collided into her, something light yet with a lot of force. She realized that it was a pair of arms as it wrapped around her head, with long nails digging into her scalp, followed by a sweat-drenched torso shortly after. Whoever it was knocked over her earmuffs, but what she heard made her wish she was deaf instead.

“Oh fuck, Jaune! Fuck me harder!” Weiss’ loud shrill reverberated through her skull as the heiress screamed near her ear. “Fuck me like you own me!” Pyrrha would have thrown her off, damn the consequences, but her arms and legs were bound together, a strap of leather turned her lunges into mere squirms. “Say it! Say my pussy is the best! Say it!”

“Yours is the best, Weiss!” The bound girl wanted to believe that Jaune was just playing along, but she could feel the power of his thrusts becoming more forceful as he enjoyed the Schnee’s tight pussy.

“Oh! Where were my manners?” Weiss yanked the black blindfold from Pyrrha’s teary eyes. “I don’t want you to miss the show, Pyrrha.” The heiress’s majestic angelic visage was mired with devilish intent. Anger, fear, and arousal bloomed within Pyrrha; anger that Jaune was being coerced, fear of Weiss’ sadistic capabilities, and arousal for her powerlessness in the formers.

“Aww! Are you jealous?” Weiss teased as her fingers plunged into Pyrrha’s wet slit, their faces inches from each other. “Jaune fucks me so well, Pyrrha! The way his big fat penis spreads my pussy just feels fantastic!” She taunted as she grabbed the redhead’s perky breasts, her fingers playing with the erect nubs. “Do you want to Jaune to fuck you, Pyrrha?” When she grew tired of muffled responses, Weiss removed Pyrrha’s ballgag. “Answer me!”

“YES, PLEASE! Please let Jaune fuck me! Please, Weiss!” She offered no resistance. The feeling of defeat barely crept into Pyrrha’s mind as she watched the love of her life pound the girl who once was her biggest obstacle to her man’s affection while she desperately struggled to break free. She can feel just how much Jaune loved to fuck Weiss, the heiress’ petite body crashing into hers every time Jaune hammered his cock into the Ice Queen. “Please! Just let him fuck me once! Please! Please! Please!”

“I never would have imagined that the ‘Invincible Girl’ would be reduced to a sniveling whore!” The Ice Queen chuckled before she placed her hand on Pyrrha’s wet pussy. “If you really want Jaune to even put his penis in you, you just need to do one thing.”

“A-anything! I’ll do anything!”

“Act like a pig.” The expression of terror from Pyrrha made Weiss’ sadistic heart flutter. “I want you to start sniveling like a pig, you whore. Do this, and maybe I’ll consider telling Jaune to feel sorry for you.”

Left with no other choice, it did not take long for the bound pervert to heed Weiss’ orders. “…O-oink… Oink! Oink!” Tears flowed as she imitated a swine, forcing herself to snort like one, flushing as the heiress started to mock her with her laughter. The shame of it started to meld with an obscene sense of pleasure as Weiss’ dainty fingers drove themselves in and out of her lower lips. “I’m gonna cum! I’m cum-” But as she prepared for the wave of euphoria, her mound was left bare, only a trail of her arousal between her slit and Weiss’ wet digits. When her breathing slowed, her tormentor plunged again, and when she was about to cum, she was denied. “Please let me cum, Weiss!”

“No.” With a firm grip to her jaw, Weiss commanded. “Now… what do good little pigs like you do?”

“G-good little pi-pigs… I-I… run around in the mud…” It was horrible enough to say those things, but it pained her more to proclaim within Jaune’s earshot. “I will… eat from a through… eat your leftovers…”

“Oh my dust! You are such a pig!” A loud slap rang in the room when Weiss hit Pyrrha’s large and obscene breasts, yet it did not stop Pyrrha’s shameful display. “Did you think Jaune would ever touch a filthy pig such as yourself? You degenerate!” She continued to treat the massive breasts harshly, her daintily delicate hands sank into the soft flesh before she squeezed hard, which caused Pyrrha to moan a mixture of pain and arousal. “Now, my good little piggy. Should Jaune lower himself to even lay a hand on someone on the same level as a swine like you?”

Pyrrha can see it. The gift of reading the human body had become a curse. The way Jaune moves whenever he is in Weiss’ embrace. It was different. He was never like that when he was with her. He seemed… happier.

“Jaune… doesn’t deserve a pig like me!” She screamed as Weiss went deeper into her wet snatch, her fingers knuckle deep in her. “He deserves a real woman, like you, Weiss!” Her thoughts went to the earlier years, how Weiss brushed off Jaune’s advances while she cowered behind him. “I’m sorry for trying to steal him from you! That I tried to make him have sex with me!” The floor beneath her was drenched with her arousal, her pussy raw from all of the denials. “Oink! A pig like me doesn’t deserve him!” She was close! Just a few more seconds and she can cum! But alas, the hand left her pussy again. Pyrrha’s restraints were about to break from her maddened struggles until she felt the cold fingers again on her clit.

Little by little, Weiss began to squeeze, pressure continued to build as Pyrrha started to scream. “Not so hard, Weiss! Not so hard!” Her pleas fell on deaf ears as both the pain and ecstasy continued to assault her addled mind. “OH FUCK!” The dam burst as her pussy juices erupted like never before, her nectar splattering her sadistic rival. Her orgasm hit her like a mean boarbatusk, the wind knocked out of her as her sheer amount of pleasure, pain, shame and denial scrambled left her into a drooling mess; tears rolled down from her rolled-up eyes as her screams broke into shameless shudders.

“Oh fuck! Do you love that Jaune? Seeing her cum like a whore?” She turned toward her blonde lover, but he refused to meet her gaze. “What’s wrong? Too afraid to admit it?” When she was met with silence yet again, she smiled, before she bent back to plant a kiss on his cheek. “Fuck me like you own me, Arc.”

“AHH!” Weiss mewled as she was forcefully shoved forward. She would have been pissed for such an action, but she was enjoying how easily she can manipulate her man. Jaune’s thrusts became harder, the heiress felt his firmer grip on her hips as he rammed his cock into her regal pussy. “Oh fuck me, Jaune! FUCK ME!” Her immaculate voice started to break as she screamed right into Pyrrha’s face. “SO HARD! SO DEEP! SO FUCKING DEEP!” Her eyes were still locked into Pyrrha’s when her orgasm came, even as she screamed, she did not fail to convey the most basic truth: Weiss is better.

Weiss watched from the corner of her eyes as Jaune heaved as he tried to catch his breath. As soon as his cock has left her stuffed pussy, she cupped her leaking slit with her fingers. She did not want his precious seed to go to waste on the floor. Giggles escaped through her lips as she stood up, before she presented her covered crotch inches from Pyrrha’s tear-soaked face, before her fingers parted her filled hole, with Jaune’s thick seed slowly started to trickle down before the redhead. “Look at how much she put in me, Pyrrha.” As expected, the thirsty slut tried to sneak a lick, but a quick slap remedied it. “Do you want to eat it, Piggy?”

“Yes! More than anything! Please, Weiss!”

“Disgusting! You are so needy, Pyrrha!” The heiress laughed down on the spartan. “You don’t deserve it. But…” She trailed off as she pretended to think while she tapped her lips. “I am… merciful enough to let you snort it. Just like the pig you are”

There was no hesitation. No thoughts wasted on what her choice would have brought. The second Weiss’ words reached her ears, Pyrrha immediately took the chance. She smashed her face against the heiress’ snatch with a force that could have broken her nose. With a deep breath, her brain finally achieved the sensation of even a trace of Jaune’s essence.

*snort* *snort*

“Savor each breath, Pyrrha,” Weiss said as watched the redhead act like swine, “Maybe you can remember the fragrance of what a real woman smells like. The scent of a woman that deserves Jaune’s loving caress.”

Her nostrils should have burned when her snorting allowed Jaune’s semen to enter her nose, but she was too horny to care. She just needs his scent. She had to endure the pain. Even when she started to hack and cough when the liquid almost went to her lungs, she was not bothered. She would do anything, endure anything, just to be with him. As her throat cleared, she still pleaded. “Please… Let him fuck me… Please…” Pyrrha almost bowed during her plea.

The heiress began to think, an unholy thought forming in her mind. She looked at Jaune, who sat idle as he watched the event unfold. Without a single word, she sought his permission, her eyes told of a wicked idea, her smile carrying a sadistic thought. Jaune knew that visage. It always precedes something that Weiss will do that will both astonish and frighten him. He ultimately nodded before he reminded himself to apologize to Pyrrha after their weekend was over for whatever fucked-up performance Weiss had in store.

With a flick of her wrist, soft lights emanated from Weiss’ fingers as a large white glyph materialized on the floor next to her. At the glyph slowly rose, they saw four white hooves followed by stout yet stubby legs. Pyrrha began to tremble as Weiss’ Grimm summon slowly finished, and her fears were answered as she felt a blast of hot air from the snout of one of a white Boarbatusk as it sprung to life given by its mistress, Weiss.

“W-what are you going to d-do?” She tried to crawl, run, or sprint away, but her bindings kept her at bay. She tried in vain to avoid its snout as it studied her, the summon beast started to smell her like a tasty morsel. All she could do was pray that Weiss was not evil enough, that she had the thought of not irrevocably damaging her image in front of her beloved. “Please… Don’t…” She was helpless when the Boarbatusk’s snout rubbed across her body, against her lower lips and her exposed breasts.

“Why, Pyrrha? I thought you wanted someone to fuck that miserable hole you call your vagina?” With an unspoken command, she ordered her beast to harden, the summon’s hide bristled as if it was shocked, before its long red drill-like cock slowly hardened much to its mistress’ amusement and its new mate’s panic. “My pet here does not mind. After all, you did say that Jaune does not deserve to fuck someone as low as you.”

Pyrrha wanted to call to Jaune and beg to stop all of this madness. She wanted him to save her from this humiliation, to tell that this was beyond anything that he can stomach. But as she stared with her eyes pleading for mercy at her savior, the blonde man did not do anything of the sort. To her horror, Jaune’s hand gripped his flaccid cock and began stroking, his eyes like those of an audience waiting for a show to begin. He wanted to watch her take on a Boarbatusk.

“Show us that you are a lowly swine like you proudly admitted. Let this Boarbatusk take you and prove yourself.”

“You win, Weiss.” Defeated, Pyrrha could not bear to meet any of their gazes. This was humiliating, but if Jaune wished for her to be defiled by a Grimm, so be it. ‘For Jaune. For Jaune. For Jaune’ She kept repeating in her mind as she tried to convince herself that this was not for her own benefit. The thought was challenged, however, as her pussy tingled at the sight of its stiff long meat rod, her orgasm-deprived snatch longing for something to fuck it raw.

Freed from her bonds, Pyrrha was not given any time to cradle the numerous welts left by her bindings when Weiss ordered her forward on her hands and knees. She could no longer hide her excitement behind her disgust as her hands spread her ass cheeks wide, eager for something to fuck her good. Moans leaked as the Grimm’s snout tickled her slit once more, before it mounted her, with its cock ready to penetrate her aching pussy. “N-No! That’s the wrong h-AAAAHHH!!!”

There was no decorum nor care as it thrusts savagely into her ass, no tender caress nor apology as Pyrrha’s animal partner began to mate with its newfound bitch. She was just a hole to it. Another animal to breed. The Boarbatusk’s rough hide tickled her naked flesh as it took her from behind, Pyrrha’s threatened to wobble under its weight. “Ah! Oink! Oink! Fu-AAAAAHHH!” Her voice cracked just as the tip went deeper into her, saliva pooled as her head rested on the floor, her arms splayed. The Grimm pig is what she deserved, the only mate that would dare enough to fuck her. She was not able to see Weiss’ visage marred by a triumphant grin, nor Jaune’s eager pumps while he savored the show, but the pleasure she was having helped her forget that she was not alone.

Pyrrha’s exhausted body can only shudder when the Boarbatusk reached its climax, a furious wave of viscous fluids flowed into her cavity. Her grip grew tighter around the beast, which helped it deposit its seed with nary a leak. She can feel the heat climbed her bowels, her toned and muscular stomach expanding until she looked with a child. She tried to hold it in, but the flood of cum escaped through her mouth and nostrils nonetheless, leaving her coughing and vomiting.

The Boarbatusk disappeared with a flash of light, with Pyrrha’s cum-filled body twitching on the floor. While the Grimm dissipated, its seed did not. Pyrrha laid almost motionless, having expelled enough cum for her to breathe again. She rubbed her bloated stomach as if she was expecting a child, not insides filled with gallons of seed from an imitation of a monster. She almost forgot that her beloved was by her side when Jaune crawled beside her, his hands still pumping his erect member. Her reward was a shower of his sperm across her face, which she diligently cleaned.

* * *

“Did you enjoy the show, Jaune?” Weiss asked with a huff, hiding her exhaustion. Grimm Summoning still took a toll on her, especially with said Grimm loaded with that much sperm. “Can I have my reward now? Being the domme is rather tiresome.” Her domineering tone was gone, only someone waiting for affirmation remained.

“Okay, sure,” Jaune said as he finished giving Pyrrha her reward, sitting beside his partner and stroking her bulging stomach. He needed to catch his breath. Two orgasms in a row was exhausting. It was fortunate that Weiss’s usual reward did not involve him specifically, “I think it’s only fair that Pyrrha gets to ‘reward’ you first.”

“As you wish, Jaune,” the heiress said as she fell to her knees. “But I don’t see how-“

Pyrrha suddenly lunged at her, a flash of red collided against and sent her on her back. Dazed, she felt a hand grip her jaw, hard enough to prevent her from avoiding Pyrrha’s furious gaze. She was trapped, pinned against the cold floor, and warm bloated stomach of her attacker. “You have created marvelous summons, Weiss.” Her breath reeked of Grimm cum. “Excellent cum too. Have a taste, will you?”

Pyrrha’s lips crashed into hers. As her mouth was invaded by the redhead’s tongue, she tasted her summoned beast’s spunk; a blend of salty and sweet. When their lips parted, Pyrrha tried to sit on her head, but she was still weak from her Grimm rut. Weiss’ head hit the floor hard when Pyrrha’s faux pregnant stomach landed on her and when the pain stopped, Pyrrha’s asshole was inches above her. She did not hesitate, shooting upwards to lick at the redhead’s raw hole. She could still taste the traces of her cum and the beast’s, which made the rimjob much better.

But as her tongue entered Pyrrha’s pucker, her mouth was flooded with a torrent of Grimm cum, still warm as Pyrrha ejected what remained inside her body into her lips. Weiss tried to swallow as much as she can, but the steady stream of Grimm jizz proved too much for her. It spilled from her lips and coated her lovely façade, her illustrious white hair marred with cum.

When Weiss thought she was to meet her end by drowning in sperm, the stream started to trickle down.

“I must say,” Pyrrha rubbed her stomach as it returned to its toned state, “I do love the image of me being pregnant.” With her insides drained, she stood and saw her greatest rival was on a pool of spunk. Her heel stepped on her cum-soaked face, before she stared at Jaune, “Maybe someone would fulfill my wish, hopefully soon.” When his eyes averted from hers, she smiled coyly, before she limped away to rest by Jaune’s side.

“Blake? Yang? Ruby? Weiss is fair game!”

The three remaining members of team RWBY were locked in each other’s embrace when Pyrrha called. When they heard the announcement, they immediately stopped and looked at their white-haired teammate with eyes akin to wolves spotting a tasty morsel. It was their chance to get even at her for all the times she had dominated them for Jaune’s entertainment. It was time to return the favor.

“Fucking finally!” Yang cracked her knuckles as she approached the now meek Weiss. “Not so tough now, are ya?” She looked down on the Schnee, her bigger breasts almost enveloped Weiss’ pitiful ones as their chests pressed together. “Now, like any older sis would,” Yang said smugly at the submissive heiress, “Ruby would go first. Now… Sit!” Her palm met Weiss’ cheek; the girl would have careened to the side if not for her other hand that pushed to sit on her knees.

“My legs are still wobbly, Yang!” Ruby said as she clung to her sister with an overselling flair. With a gasp, she looked at Weiss. “Oh! An empty seat? Don’t mind if I do!” Ruby sat on the heiress’ waiting face; her pussy aimed right at those rosy lips. After a few adjustments to her seat, she wrapped her arms around her sister before their lips collided.

Weiss struggled a bit when Ruby crashed her ass on her visage. She kneaded Ruby’s soft bottom before she spread them wide. She savored the taste around it first, her tongue drew circles at the edges of the hole. With practiced movement, her tongue slithered inside, moving in and out just past the entrance, just the way Ruby liked it, and she can’t disobey that. Lost in the sensation, she grabbed hold of the Rose’s soft butt and continued to savor her meal like a hungry beast.

While her and Ruby’s lips were still locked together, Yang noticed that Weiss was doing a damn fine job at rimming her sister. She decided to reward her, her foot traveled along Weiss’ thighs until she felt the wetness from the heiress’ folds on her toes, and with a quick thrust, inserted her big toe, even wiggling it inside.

“Can I have my turn, Rubes?” Yang was a bit winded, having locked lips with Ruby for what felt like hours.

“Su-sure…”

When Ruby tried to make way for her, Weiss still clung to her partner. Yang had to yank at Weiss’ ponytail just to separate the two, but even that proved difficult. Weiss was insatiable; her tongue still wriggled desperately, eyes blank and her face soaked with a mixture of saliva and ass-juice. “How could you do that to Ruby!” Yang yelled in faux anger before a sharp slap reverberated in the room, sending the Schnee to the floor. “How dare you eat my baby sister’s ass?!”

“For fuck’s sake, Yang!” Ruby yelled before she wrapped her lips around Jaune’s cock, “I’m not a kid anymore! I. Drink. MILK!”

“Then you should drink more dairy milk, not dick milk!” Yang said, “You want more of these, right?” She grabbed her ample bosoms and gave her moneymakers a shake and squeeze. “You don’t want to be like the ass-loving, flat washboard like this girl, right?” When Weiss started to mumble, she gave the prone Weiss a slap right into her pussy, eliciting a shriek of pain and pleasure from the girl underneath her.

Despite her sharp tongue, she ground her curvaceous rump onto the ashen-haired girl’s face. She had to admit that despite Weiss’s attitude and habit of being dominant, she really could be quite the submissive. To return the favor, the blonde grabbed Weiss’ wet mound again. She giggled when she tensed up under her touch, expecting another sharp slap from her. It was time that she returned the favor until it was too much.

It hit Weiss like a thundering Goliath. She did not even have the time to register that Yang was inside her when her fingers started to move like Ruby on a sugar rush. Her whole body tensed as if she was hit by lightning, the vigil on the blonde’s ass halted. “Yang! Yang! Please! Oh fuck!” She cried as her pussy juices squirted all over the vagina fiddler. Even while she was being drenched, Yang continued to dig into her. She tried to protest, that she was going to lose her mind, but she was silenced when Yang’s butt crashed down on her head. Her eyes rolled into her skull, the overwhelming pleasure was about to knock her out cold until she was saved by an unlikely savior.

“Yang, that’s enough.” Blake stopped in front of Yang, but far enough to avoid getting cum all over her tall black leather boots. “Don’t tire her out. We still have to take care of Jaune” While Yang and Ruby enjoyed Weiss’s tongue, Blake had prepared for one of the times she can reciprocate Weiss’s attention as the rimjob addict of the group. She wore a black corset, with gloves and boots that matched. In her hands was a black collar with a length of her own ribbon. “He’s waiting for you two.”

“Weiss? Are you okay?” Although there was genuine concern on her voice, Blake fastened the collar around Weiss’ neck, moans escaped from her pet as she tightened it. It was tight enough to let her breathe freely, and enough to remind her that it was present with every breath. “I wouldn’t want you to be just exhausted yet. I wished that I could have more fun with you.” With a tug, Weiss started to slowly get on her feet, only for Blake to slam down her foot on the leash, which brought the heiress to her knees. “Crawl, pet.”

On the surface, Jaune would have been considered the head of his harem. He alone had the opportunity to bed five beautiful and ravishing young women at the same time. But not everything was as simple as it seemed.

“Are you enjoying yourself, Jaune?” Yang whispered into his ear, audible amidst the moans of the women around him.

He sat by the foot of one of RWBY’s beds; a throne made of the company of women with voracious sexual desires. His official partner, Pyrrha, was on her stomach, her lips planted kisses on his foot as the most submissive of the group. On the other leg, Weiss rubbed her wet slit against the other foot as she panted like a bitch in heat. Dominant over all the other girls, she was still submissive to him when the situation called for it. Ruby was between them as she worshipped the ballsack that had fed them his delectable seed time and time again. Every now and then she would nip at him, the pain addict that she was. Blake was wrapped around on his side; her fingers drew circles around his breasts as she licked and kissed his neck. Lastly, Yang had the pleasure of beholding his cock, her warm and delicate hand glide along his length as her tongue tangled with his.

They were his and he was theirs. One moment he had the power, the next he was at their mercy.

“Because I have another story for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone interested, I’m willing to take on smut commissions!
> 
> For further details, more details here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonDoe110/profile  
> http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/JonDoe110/profile
> 
> If you’re interested, you can contact me using the Tumblr DMs or send an e-mail to jondowe101@gmail.com

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone interested, I’m willing to take on smut commissions!
> 
> For further details, more details here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonDoe110/profile  
> http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/JonDoe110/profile
> 
> If you’re interested, you can contact me using the Tumblr DMs or send an e-mail to jondowe101@gmail.com


End file.
